It Was Magical
by KatieLouise13
Summary: Gabriella was a dancer. Troy was a basketball player. They meet at a Summer Camp. She cant stay away from him and ends up getting her heart crushed. But for some reason, no matter how much he hurt her, she cant help but say her summer was magical.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot**.

An: My FIRST fanfic so be nice...comments are appreciated good or bad (i need it)

* * *

_**It was Magical**_

Repacking her suitcase for the fifth time that night, she let out a loud sigh. She frowned placing her hands on her hips and starring intently at the neatly folded clothes.

Her hand reached up to her neck and tightly grasped the silver locket on the end. She sighed again and closed her eyes.

"I never knew packing took so long." A voice came from the doorway.

Gabriella spun round and faced her Mother. She smiled softly and shrugged. "I've took longer."

Her Mother nodded and sat on the end of her daughters bed. Reaching into the suitcase she pulled out a framed picture of her daughter and a "friend".

"How is he?" He mother asked.

Gabriella smiled. "I wish I knew…"

Her Mother placed the picture back into the suitcase and looked up at her only daughter.

"You don't have to do this you know…"

"Mom, I've already told you, I wish I could stay but….."

"Its your life…" Her Mother finished. "You know, when you were a little girl you used to say the same thing. Every time a dance competition came up. I told you that you didn't have to, but you did. Every time you'd come home crying because you got beat out."

"I had a lot on my mind…" Gabriella said.

Her Mother nodded. "I know you did. You still do."

Gabriella looked away. Her Mother was right. "But I'm not doing it for him anymore. I'm doing it for me. I've learned not to look out into the audience and expect to see him sitting their. He said he'd come every week. And every week I believed him. I looked for him and he never showed. Not once."

"Your Dad…"

Gabriella flinched at the word. Dad. He was anything but a Father to her. To be honest she couldn't care less if he jumped off a cliff.

"Has problems. I know Mom, but what I hate is that he'd rather go to _their_ beauty pageants. Kids that he isn't even related too. He's never missed one. Yet me, his own flesh and blood, had dance competitions and he missed every single one."

Maria Montez's eyes glossed over. "We're better off without him."

Gabriella held the locket in her hands again and tightly shut her eyes.

"So, you never told me about your summer." Maria said quietly, trying desperately to change the subject.

"It was fine." She mumbled.

"Gabriella, your going to a national dance competition. It must have been better than fine if you managed to get that."

Gabriella sighed for what felt like the millionth time that night. She reached into her suitcase and picked up the photo her Mother had previously been looking at. She touched the boys face and quickly gave it to her Mother.

Maria looked at it again, then looked up into her daughters eyes.

"It was everything I've been waiting for…."

* * *

**_The Beginning of Summer_**

Gabriella groaned and threw her suitcase to the ground. "I cant believe you're making me go to a stupid camp!"

"Gabi, I told you, its just this once, you have no where to go while Charlie and I…."

"Fuck each other…?"

"Go to visit your Grandma." Maria sighed hurrying after her daughter who was rushing towards the line of coaches.

"Yeah Mom, "Visit Grandma" that's what you said last Christmas when you first met the jackass."

"Gabriella!"

"Sorry," Gabriella said stopping and turning round. "I meant when you first met the idiotic individual!!"

"Oh quit complaining." Charlie's voice came as he stood beside Maria. "You'll have fun and make lots of new little friends."

"I don't want to make "lots of new little friends"." Gabriella mimicked. "I want to stay here!!"

"You _need_ to get out of the house more." Charlie sighed stepping closer to Gabriella.

"And you _need _to get out of my personal zone!" Gabriella argued stepping back.

"Gabi…" Her Mothers voice came. "Please.."

"No, no I get it now. You think that I study way to much at home, and don't like going out. So you two banged your hands together and thought. "Why not put Gabi in Summer School! That way her life will be hell and we'll have the whole house all to ourselves"." Gabriella smiled. "Thanks."

"Well, she gets it. Lets go." Charlie said. "I'm hungry, think we can get some food on the way back?"

"I'll see you in 2 months!! We can spend my last few weeks of summer together doing family things! Oh, we can play monopoly! I call race car!!" she said sarcastically ignoring Charlie's comment.

"No fair! I love the race car!" Charlie groaned and looked at Maria. "She always gets the race car…."

"I don't _want _the race car because I _wont be playing with you. EVER!" _Gabriella rolled her eyes and looked at her Mom. "You sure know how to pick your guys Mom."

"Gabi…"

"Look, I'll call you when I get their."

Her Mom smiled sadly and hugged her daughter. "I love you." She said into her hair.

"Love you too, Mom"

The pair pulled apart and smiled.

"Be safe, kiddo." Charlie grinned.

"You too Charlie, protections the best option." Gabriella smiled back.

"Gabi!!" Maria hissed as Charlie laughed.

"You know what I mean." He grinned.

Gabriella nodded and the pair exchanged a high five.

"You know you can dance their and-" Maria started.

"Bye Guys!" Gabriella called as she climbed onto the bus pulling her suitcase up the steps.

"I love you!! Don't talk to strangers!!" Her Moms voice called.

"Don't take candy off them either!! Unless their M&Ms….I love M&Ms" Charlie called.

Gabriella giggled to herself as she pulled her suitcase to an empty seat. She picked it up and attempted to put it onto the shelf above her.

"Damn.." She whispered to herself as she realized she was far too small to reach. She looked around helplessly and sighed.

"Need help?" came a voice. From behind her.

"Err…"

"Well, I'm going to help you anyways since your kind of blocking the-"

"Would you hurry up and move!" Came a voice cutting off the persons voice. Gabriella saw a line of people trying to get past her.

"Oh…"

The boy next to her picked up the suitcase and put it above her. Gabriella slid into the seat next to the window and took out her Iphone and headphones. The boy sat next to her and smiled. He had shaggy brown hair and ocean blue eyes. Judging by his appearance he looked like he was very well built.

"Can I help you?" Gabriella asked.

"Well, a thanks would be nice."

"Thanks." She mumbled.

"Obviously not a polite one."

She rolled her eyes. "Your sort of in my personal bubble now, so move."

"Camps not that bad." He smirked ignoring her.

"Obviously, you'd know.."

"I've been every year since I was 12."

"Do your parents hate you too?"

He laughed. "You could say that…"

She smiled and leaned her head against the window. Praying he'd get up and leave her alone.

"I'm Troy." He said.

"Good to know." She said.

"Isn't this the part where you introduce your self too?" he asked.

Gabriella shrugged. "Nah, like you said. I'm not the polite one."

Troy nodded. "Obviously."

"YO! TROY!" Came a voice from the back of the bus.

"Well, I have to go."

"I'm heartbroken." Gabriella mumbled.

"Don't miss me too much." he smiled standing up.

"I'll try my very best not too." Gabriella smiled back.

She closed her eyes and felt the bus move. She groaned. 2 hours on a bus full of idiots. Great. What a wonderful way to start her summer. All she wanted to do was go home and hide away in her bedroom for the rest of the summer. But no, she was stuck going to a camp while her Mom and Charlie "Visited Grandma"

"Hey." Came a voice as she felt someone sit next to her.

She groaned again. Why do people always sit next to her on the bus? Couldn't they get the hint she wanted to be alone.

She opened her eyes and came face to face with a brown haired girl. She had chocolate brown eyes and dark skin.

"Hi." Gabriella said.

"I couldn't help but notice you and Troy."

"Who?" Gabriella said and looked to where the girl was pointing. "Oh, him, yeah."

"Your new."

"Your correct."

"He's well. A player…"

"And your telling me this why?" Gabriella asked.

"You seem like a nice girl. I don't want him tricking you. He's done it many times before and I hate seeing what he does to the girls."

"Thanks, I appreciate it." Gabriella said.

"I'm Taylor."

"Gabriella. But don't tell Troy that." Gabriella replied shooting Troy a dirty look. Now knowing why he was being so nice to her. What a sick individual. She thought. She would have called him much worse but her Mother brought her up differently. Most of the time.

"Your secrets safe with me." Taylor smiled.

"So, what's this camp like?" Gabriella asked.

Taylor beamed. "Well…"

And as Taylor told her, Gabriella thought. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. AT least she had one friend.

* * *

**AN**:** Should i continue or am i really bad and should just quit now....?**

**Katie**

**x  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**An: thanks to everyone who reviewed and favorited. It means so much just having one person read my stories.  
**

* * *

As she pulled her suitcase off the bus, the sun was shining brightly and Gabriella had to squint her eyes in order to see where she was going.

"Wow, its never been this bright before…" Taylor said from beside her. "This summer may be better than last year."

Gabriella smiled at her new found friend. On the bus ride here Taylor and herself had gotten to know each other pretty well.

Taylor was at the camp for the math. Just so happens a lot happened here. Their was dozens of clubs and it sounded way better than the last camp Gabriella went to. She was 7 and it was the worst summer of her life.

"Okay can we gather round here please! People!! Please!!" Came a voice from further ahead.

"Lets go, we don't went to get Briana mad." Taylor said and walked off ahead.

Gabriella trailed behind her, looking around and taking in the quiet atmosphere. Well what looked like a quiet atmosphere.

Kids were running in different directions, some were complaining because they couldn't find their bags while others were saying bye to parents who had brought them here.

Gabriella watched as some of them threw their arms round each other and saying how much they missed each other. She had never had a friend that missed her before. Coming to a stop next to Taylor, she looked at the small woman who was standing on a big rock.

She had wild ginger curly hair, and green eyes. She wore black framed glasses and had pale skin.

"That's Briana." Came Taylor's voice. "She organizes everything here. Things to do, clubs, rooms, all that stuff you know…"

Gabriella nodded and noticed Troy standing opposite her. She caught his eye but then quickly looked away. From the corner of her eye she swore she saw him smirk.

"Okay, as always if you were here last year you will probably get the same room! Some of you I have moved because of last year…" Briana said her gaze landing on a chocolate skin coloured boy with a brown Afro.

The brown haired boy gasped. "I didn't do anything!!!" He complained. "I don't want to move…"

"Its too late now Danforth, what's done is done. " Briana smiled. "You should all go to reception for your keys and information. I'll see you all at dinner tonight. Have a great summer and come to me if you need to talk!" Briana was shouting over the crowd as they started to move in different directions.

"Well, receptions this way…" Taylor sighed walking to the right.

Gabriella awkwardly followed after her, suddenly feeling like the kid nobody wanted to be paired with.

"You know, you don't have to show me around….if you don't want too…" Gabriella said shyly.

Taylor looked at her and smiled. "No, its fine. I hate my roommates anyways. The longer I can stay away from them the better."

"You hate them?" Gabriella asked.

Taylor nodded. "Samantha Sparks. Is evil. She criticizes everything you do and always finds a way to insult you. Her best friend, Sharpay Evans. Well, I don't know where to begin."

"Sharpay? Like the dog?" Gabriella asked confused.

Taylor laughed. "Trust me, I'd prefer if she was a dog."

Gabriella smiled. "She can't be that bad, can she?"

"You'll see."

The two walked into the block like building. Their was a huge line of people waiting at the desk.

"I have to stand in this?" Gabriella complained.

"We all have to stand in this." Taylor said.

"WHAT!!" Came a screech from the front of the line.

"Miss Evans, if you'd please calm down." The receptionist said.

"I WILL NOT CALM DOWN JUDY!!" She screamed.

"My names, Jenny."

"I DON'T CARE!!"

"And that's Sharpay…" Taylor said.

"She's clearly making a scene.." Gabriella said.

"Its Sharpay. Its what she does best."

Sharpay screamed from the front of the line and stomped away. She came to a halt in front of Taylor.

"Well, Samantha has been kicked out of camp." Sharpay said.

Gabriella saw Taylor's eyes light up.

"Really!? Oh no, I'm heartbroken!" Taylor replied.

"We're sharing a room with some Montez girl! I am NOT happy." Sharpay screeched and stomped off.

"Well, I hope this Montez girl is better than Samantha."

"Taylor…" Gabriella said.

"Yeah?"

"I'm the Montez girl….My last names Montez."

Taylor beamed. "Your kidding?" Gabriella shook her head and Taylor threw her arms around her. "I can't believe it! This is awesome!!"

As Taylor was jumping up and down with excitement she bumped up into the brown haired afro kid from before.

"Watch it!" Taylor said spinning around then freezing. "Oh, Chad…I'm sorry."

Chad smiled. "No big deal. Its fine."

"Are you sure?"

Chad nodded. "Yeah its fine."

"Can we stand here!?" Said the guy behind Chad.

"Jason!" Chad said turning round.

"What you said we should cut in line, and your taking ages to ask.""You are unbelievable!"

"You can both stand here!" Taylor smiled. "We don't mind, do we Ella?"

Gabriella looked at her. Ella? Nobody has ever called her that. "Um, sure."

Taylor smiled again. "Great."

Jason and Chad stood in front of them, and when she was sure they weren't listening Taylor turned to Gabriella.

"Their Troy's friends." She whispered. "You said you didn't want Troy to know your name. Ella could be short for anything."

Gabriella smiled in thanks. "You're a fast thinker."

"I know, I'm just amazing!" Taylor smirked.

Half an Hour later Taylor and Gabriella were heading over to their cabin.

"Its getting pretty cold." Taylor groaned. "The thing I hate about this camp. Its always cold."

The two walked into the cabin to see Sharpay standing in the middle of the room, tapping her foot.

"Oh, so your Montez." She said.

"Actually my name is Gab-""I don't care!" Sharpay shouted and stomped out the cabin.

"Well, that was strange…"

Taylor smiled. "It will get stranger."

After unpacking her stuff, Gabriella decided to explore the camp.

She was barley out the door when Troy came running up to her. Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"Are you stalking me?" She asked, walking away. Troy smiled following her.

"Nah, you don't seem that interesting."

"Gee, thanks…"

"So, why are you here?" Troy asked.

"My Mom and her Boyfriend are always horny…." Gabriella sighed.

"Okay…" Troy laughed.

Gabriella rolled her eyes again. "What about you?"

"Im a basketball player. A really good one actually." He puffed out his chest.

"Wow, your parents must be so proud. You play basketball and have an ego. The perfect child."

"Im awesome!"

"I bet you are. Look, shouldn't you be off looking at yourself in the mirror, or doing whatever it is ego people like you do."

Troy laughed. "Your funny."

"Im hilarious." Gabriella smirked.

"I bet you are."

"Look, what do you want?" Gabriella asked.

"Your name." Troy said.

"Guess.."

"What?""Guess." Gabriella smiled. "Are you deaf?"

"Why should I guess?"

Gabriella shrugged. "I like guessing games."

"Really?"

"No, but right now its amusing."

Troy smiled. "I'll remember that."

"Great. The basketball player has a brain too."

"A pretty good one actually."

"Look, I'm not like the others."

Troy raised an eyebrow. "Others.."

"I've heard things about you Troy."

"Good things…"

Gabriella laughed. "You wish." She climbed the stairs to her cabin.

"At least tell me your name."

"Goodnight Troy." Gabriella smirked.

Troy looked at her and for the first time in his life, he was curious. About a girl.

* * *

**Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Don't own, but maybe when pigs start flying.**

**AN: Sorry i didn't get this out sooner. Ive been ill and back and forwards to the doctors. I was lying in bed bored, so i got out my laptop and started writing. Not my best chapter, but....  
**

* * *

It was like he was stalking her. Everywhere she went, he turned up only seconds later. It was getting annoying. He was doing all this for her name. Gabriella, was more than confused.

"Hey!" that voice came from behind her, she groaned.

"What!?"

Troy smiled, "Whoa, Calm down, I just said Hey." Gabriella groaned again and stopped walking. He was annoying her.

"Well, maybe I'll be okay with that if you weren't stalking me."

"I'm not stalking you."

"Sure, your not." She mumbled and carried on walking towards Reception.

"Cant, you just tell me.." He whined.

"What part of "No" do you not understand?" She asked nicely.

"The "No" part." He chuckled.

"Funny,"

"Look, the sooner you tell me your name the sooner ill disappear." He sighed stopping her.

Gabriella looked into his blue eyes, momentarily getting lost, she blinked and shook her head mentally cursing herself.

"Liar." She said simply, He shrugged. "Maybe."

"I told you, Guess." She smiled.

Troy shook his head, "I don't know. Carly?"

Gabriella laughed. "No." She started walking again, Troy trailing after her.

"Sarah?"

"No."

"Amy?"

"Nope,"

"Tell me!" He whined again.

"Bye Troy," She said walking into reception.

"Mia? Tara? Demi?"

She smiled and waved. "Bye."

Troy groaned, this was going to be harder than he thought.

* * *

Normally, Sharpay could be nice. Well, when _she_ wanted, of course. Normally, she didn't surround herself around people that were…._below_ her. But, she was desperate. And usually, Sharpay Evans was _never_ desperate.

She walked into the dance studio, that was located way to far away from her cabin, and placed one hand on her hip.

Watching the girls practice their dancing she couldn't help but roll her eyes, she could do so much better.

The music came to and end, and the girls got into their final positions.

Sharpay started clapping slowly. She walked towards the girls. "Well done."

The girl at the front, who in Sharpays opinion looked like the leader, stepped closer and folded her arms.

"What do you want, Evans." She spat, her red hair falling out of its bun.

Sharpay shrugged and walked over to a chair, she fell into it and crossed her right leg over her left. She started to study her names.

"The better question is, what can I do for _you._"

The red head glared at her, "For _us_?? Why would you help us?"

Sharpay stood and walked over to the mirror that covered the full wall. She looked at herself and started to fix her hair.

"I hear you need some money, you know, for you end of camp performance or whatever it is."

"Its not an end of camp performance. Where not doing it for camp, where doing it for professional dancers, to see if we get noticed." The small brunette said from behind the red head.

Sharpay rolled her eyes again, and walked towards the red head. "What's your name?"

"Alice."

"Well, _Alice,_ You help me, I help you. If you have my money, your going to get noticed right?"

Alice rolled her eyes. "We don't need money, we need to be able to dance."

"You also need props, costumes…..all that stuff right?" Sharpay smirked.

Alice looked to the floor and shrugged. "What do you want, Sharpay?"

Sharpay smiled. "Glad that where on the same page now."

* * *

"I _swear _I don't want to see another candy bar in my life." Taylor complained as she walked along the beach with Gabriella.

"I told you to stop."

"I know, but they _never_ have candy bars in."

Gabriella laughed. "And their not going to have them in if you keep eating them."

"Oh, haha." Taylor smiled. "So you coming to the campfire tonight?"

"Campfire?"

"Yeah, the camp counselors' organize a party on the beach every few weeks. But its only on a Saturday." Taylor explained.

"Why every few weeks?"

Taylor shrugged. "They think their being strict with us or something."

"Are they fun? The parties?"

"Sometimes, last year was, someone kept spiking the drinks, the counselors were always wasted." Taylor laughed. "That's why they stopped them for a while, but then they carried on doing it."

"Do the drinks still get spiked?"

"I don't know, they never caught the kid that was doing it. So maybe."

Gabriella smiled. "I might go."

"Hey!" came a voice. Gabriella groaned. "Keep walking he might disappear."

Taylor laughed. "I doubt it."

"Just walk."

"Hey, I was calling you." Troy said running up behind them.

"No," Gabriella said. "You said "Hey". You could have been calling anybody."

"Well, since someone wont tell me their name…"

"Disappear." Gabriella said to him. "Now."

Troy smirked. "Actually, I wanted to talk to Taylor."

"Go ahead." Gabriella replied.

"Chad wanted to speak to you. He's over their….somewhere." Troy trailed off pointing to some rocks.

Taylor beamed. "Me? Why does he want me?"

Troy shrugged. "Probably lost his crayons or something, I don't know."

"Ill be right back G- Um, Girl!!" Taylor stopped. "Yeah, that works. Bye Girl!!" She ran off.

Troy smirked. "G?"

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Disappear."

"So your name begins with G?"

"You're a stalker."

"Oh come one, I'll know your name soon."

Gabriella just smiled. "Yeah , send me a letter when you figure it out, what? 10 years from now.""You don't know me."

"I don't want to know you.""That hurt."

"Good."

Gabriella carried on walking along the beach. She closed her eyes, desperately trying to block Troy out of her mind, their was something about him, she didn't know weather it was good or bad, but there was something there. She let the sound of the waves carry her to a different world. She loved the beach, ever since she was a little girl, her Grandpa took her their every day after school when she was little. And then he started getting ill. He wouldn't come to see her after school, and her Mom said he was "Busy".

He died a few months later of cancer. The worst day of Gabriella's life. She hasn't cried as much as she cried that day. She didn't cry after that. Not even when her Dad left. She vowed that no one else was worth her tears. She felt her eyes get glossy, she rubbed them and sighed.

"--So, the doctor said it was something to do with me eating a hamster…" Troy finished.

Gabriella started at him confused. She wasn't even listening to what he was saying. "What?"

"Well, I didn't _eat_ the hamster, I would never do that but-"

"Troy, just, shhh." Gabriella said and walked towards the water.

"Are you okay?" Troy asked.

Gabriella nodded. "Just thinking."

"I love the beach." Troy stated. "it's a great thinking place."

Gabriella nodded. "Yeah, it is."

"Are you actually agreeing with me?" Troy asked.

Gabriella laughed. "Looks like it."

"Well, that's good."

"I suppose." She sniffed, sitting down, letting the water hit her feet.

"You going to the Campfire tonight?" Troy asked.

Gabriella nodded. Looking out towards to horizon.

"So, I'll see you their?"

"Looks like it, Bolton." Gabriella sighed.

"I'll talk to you later?"

"Maybe…."

Troy smiled and started walking towards the steps, leading off the beach. He couldn't explain it but that brunette girl was different to the others. She made Troy feel something he had never felt before, and he wanted to know what that was. He was desperate.

"Hey Troy!" A Blonde said running up to him.

"Oh, hey Jess."

"Have you seen Gabriella?"

Troy looked lost. "Ummm…"

"She like the same size as me, brown hair, tanned, pretty." Jess explained. "Its about her dance audition. You should see her dance!! She's amazing!"

Troy nodded, still lost. "I don't know who she is."Jess sighed and looked to her left. "OH, that's her!" She pointed towards the brunette sitting on the beach.

Troy went wide eyed. "Wait, that's Gabriella."

Jess nodded. "Yeah, I'll see you later Troy."Troy stared after Jess, and he couldn't help but smile.

"Gabriella." He whispered.

* * *

**Review! Make me feel better lol! Tell me if you hated it or Loved it!  
**

**Katie**

**xxxx**


End file.
